Yami Bakura conquers a miko
by tinabug
Summary: Darkness has always been drawn to the light. Yami Bakura knows this and now he's gonna make the Light want to be drawn to the darkness. Once Kagome is in his sights he will stop at nothing to seduce her and even normal Bakura wants her. So how long can Kagome resist both.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was restless as she waited on her brother to finish registering for the tournament coming up. She could feel a dark energy around her but couldn't place where it was coming from. It was making her anxious and ready to flee.

The energy itself seemed to be trying to pull her in a direction and that was never a good thing. It meant that whoever was releasing the dark energy knew she was there and wanted her to come to them.

She was relieved when she heard Souta call out her name. She turned and found him easily enough as he ran to her with an excited look on his face. She could see the duel disk clearly. She decided to ignore the dark energy for the time being and focus on her brother.

"Souta!" Kagome exclaimed happily as her brother was within distance. She jogged slightly too where they met and she happily hugged him. She was just glad he was okay with all of that dark energy around.

It also didn't surprise her when Souta tightened the hug so he could lean down to whisper into her ear. "There's a weird energy around sister. I felt like I was being examined and then this dark energy stretched out and then I felt nothing else."

Kagome was shocked to say the least. 'That means the energy found him first and since my senses were trained on him to keep tabs on him. This person was then trying to draw me forward which means he's around here somewhere now. He can see me but I have no clue,' she thought as she stayed in the hug and used Souta's shoulder to lean on so she could scan the crowds.

She lifted her head up once she had cleared the immediate area. She could still feel the darkness but it had quit pulling at her. It was like it was waiting on her and knew she was looking for it. 'Come to think about it,' she thought as she straightened up fully, 'it had quit pulling her as soon as Souta appeared. I wonder' she glanced around as Souta started going through his paperwork to show her. Souta knew to pretend and act like everything was normal.

Kagome looked at the duel disk as Souta explained its use to her. She had played a few times with Souta but never using a duel disk. Being in the past so much had made her miss so much of her time and the new advances being made. Though she couldn't help the comment that came forward after Souta's explanation, "This all seems a bit much for just a card game doesn't it?"

She was quick to put up her hands at the look on his face plus looks from several people around them that had heard her. "Alright, alright. I didn't mean anything by it jeez." She could almost feel the darkness from earlier come back to. This made her look around as the person had to be in ear shot to hear her. 'Whoever it was likes the game too apparently,' she thought.

That sparked an idea in her mind. She wanted to know who was stalking her but didn't want a confrontation. She had to make it a public meeting. After one more sweep of the crowd she turned her attention back on Souta.

"Hey, Souta. Why don't you go ahead and take our stuff on to the hotel. I can get us something to eat and a few supplies and meet you there," she said while taking out the hotel keys and the car keys to give to him.

Souta glanced around nervously trying to look around inconspicuously while grabbing the keys from Kagome's hands. He knew exactly what she had planned. "No problem, Kagome. If you're not back soon though I'm charging it to room service," he then winked at her and took off with the car keys and hotel keys.

Kagome knew he understood her real reason for staying behind with that wink. His quip about her not being back soon also let her know that if she didn't come back soon he would either look for her or call Sesshoumaru. She waited until he was fully out of site before turning on the street to find a food vendor. Quickly spotting one she wanted she went up and ordered two burgers and two cokes. She hoped whoever was following her didn't mind a burger or coke.

She then took her purchases found an empty sidewalk table that was moved out of the way. It would give a bit of privacy. She then set her food out and then left the remaining setting up. She then sent out a small flair of her powers towards the darkness and waited.

It was quick to respond. It was strong enough that is wrapped around her and she couldn't move, couldn't see anything around. Just as quick as it had come it was gone. She was shocked to find someone sitting across from her sipping calmly on the coke.

A hand rose shakily to her chest in mild fear as she quickly glanced around at the crowd. It seems none of them had felt a thing or hadn't seen anything suspicious as everyone was going on as normal. Her eyes snapped back to the male in front of as he chuckled darkly before taking another sip of the coke.

This had not been what she expected. She couldn't stop herself from checking him out. His white pointed hair was all over the place it seemed like it was spiked up. His eyes are what stopped her gaze the longest though. They were purple. She also realized the darkness was trying to pull her into his eyes. She quickly closed her blue eyes when she realized this and jerked back in her seat.

Once she felt stable enough she opened her eyes back up to see him amused and smirking. She realized quickly that she hadn't said anything since he had sat down and this was the one with the darkness and she wanted to know what he wanted from her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She was proud of herself for keeping her voice steady and even as she leaned forward until she propped her elbow on the table and laid her head on her hand. She had asked the question so casually that you would think she was asking about the weather.

Yami Bakura couldn't help but laugh darkly at the nerve of the woman in front of him. He could sense her fear and yet she sat there as if he was no threat at all to her. He quickly decided her bravery deserved a reward.

"I just so happened to pass someone who had a peculiar power wrapped around him in protection. I was merely curious. Imagine my surprise when the power brought me here. I couldn't resist when you sent your power out to mine," Yami Bakura stated while leaning forward and eating his burger. His eyes stayed locked on Kagome's body. He wanted to catch all of her reactions.

"So," she began, "did you find anything interesting or will you be on your way?" Kagome asked her. Her calm easy demeanor from earlier was gone. Her glare conveyed her displeasure with the situation and that Yami Bakura should move on very soon.

Yami Bakura let out a light laugh. He was still laughing when he answered her. "Ooohhh, I think I've found something very interesting. I think I should stick around and see what happen. After all," he pauses to reach down and grips Kagome's hand and brings it to his lip even though she's forced to lean across the table, "you don't have the power to deny anything I want." The laugh went from light to dark.

Kagome shivered because it was the truth. It wasn't just not being strong enough either, but this darkness appeared to draw her in like no other and she found she wanted to know who this Yami Bakura was and find out what he wanted from her exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome went to tug her hand away and deny his statement but the man's hand tightened around hers. Her eyes flew to his as hers narrowed. She knew she had been around demon's to long when she felt a growl escape her throat and she bared her teeth at his audacity.

"Tsk, tsk my dear. Growling at someone before introductions are even made is a bit rude," Yami Bakura stated while he waved his pointer finger of his free hand as if he was really disappointed in her but his eyes gave his dark amusement away. Her actions were amusing to him and did nothing but increase his interest in her.

"Then by all means, introduce yourself," Kagome said.

"It would be my pleasure, my dear," Yami Bakura purred out while dragging his lips across her hand. "You may call me Yami Bakura when I am in this form," he said.

Kagome couldn't stop the shiver when his lips passed over her hand. It sent tingles all the way through her body but then what he said caught up to her. She quit trying to pull her hand from his and looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean that form?" She could feel his smirk against her hand and wondered if he would answer her.

Yami Bakura had wondered how quick she would catch onto that and was pleased to see she was quick on the uptake. He didn't like dealing with fools. They usually ended up in the Shadow Realm but he didn't have the urge to send this woman there. He wanted to see what she had to offer first. Already the feel of her power was addicting to his and he could tell his power called to hers.

"I am sure you're smart enough to figure that out, my dear. Why don't you go ahead and take a guess," he wanted to know how she'd react to a challenge and to find out more about her powers. He let his powers surge forward and forced her into the darkness.

Kagome let out a gasp as she found herself standing in darkness. "Where am I?" she asked aloud to the empty dark space. Goosebumps broke out all across her body as she felt her powers just below the surface of her skin as if answering the call of the darkness.

Dark laughter sounded all around her as she turned every which way trying to figure out where it was coming from. All she could see was darkness. The world around her had faded away. The people, the streets, everything was gone.

"What's the matter, little girl, are you afraid of the dark?" Yami Bakura's mocking voice sounded as if it was coming from everywhere.

"My name isn't little girl. It's Kagome! Now show yourself coward," Kagome screamed out into the darkness while taking on a fighting stance.

"Who said I was hiding, Kagome," he purred out while wrapping an arm around the clearly startled female's waist. Her fear drew him in like a moth to a flame. Yet, her fear wasn't stopping her from standing up to him.

Kagome let out a gasp of surprise as the voice was right next to her ear. She hadn't even sensed him. Before she could turn around or move, a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her into an almost crushing embrace. "How?" she managed to whisper out.

"That's not the question you should be asking, Kagome," his mouth was still next to her ear sending shivers down her spine every time he talked.

'What is he talking about? What question should I be asking? I don't understand' she thought. 'Wait, what did he say right before the darkness came? Something about having a different form' she thought.

When she came back from thinking so deeply she realized Yami Bakura was basically wrapped around her fully. One of his arms came across her caging both arms in. His leg was brought in across her left leg and he was standing on the inside of her shoes of her right foot so she couldn't move either leg without tangling herself more into him or tripping her own self.

She decided to see if she was right about her thinking. "What other form are you talking about and what is your name in that form?" she asked.

"Ah. Now we are back on track. I think you should get to meet my other half. He also finds you very interesting. Come on out Ryo and meet our little Kagome here." He peered out into the darkness waiting on Ryo to show up.

A bright light appeared up ahead that caught both of their attention. Kagome focused on it until it got so bright she had to turn into Yami Bakura's shoulder to shield her eyes.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her chin moving her to face forward where the light was. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her. She moved forward unconsciously, Yami Bakura allowing her to. She stopped when she was halfway between the two.

"How is this even possible? Are you twins or something?" She asked. "No, that's not right. You," she said pointing at the new comer, "are human and you (she turned back to Yami Bakura) are something else but you're using his body. Aren't you?" She was now facing Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura began clapping. "I knew that there was something very interesting about you, Kagome. It makes me very curious on your abilities and the experiences in your past for you to be able to tell so quickly," he took a step towards Kagome who ended taking on back as well without realizing Ryo was behind her.

"Then what do you want from me?" she asked while taking another step back right into the chest of Ryo.

Ryo brought an arm around her chest to where she could not escape. His grip was firm but not as crushing as Yami Bakura's was.

"We merely want to know what you are and what sort of powers you possess. We can tell that you are powerful and need to determine if you are a threat to us," Ryo stated while laying his chin on her shoulder. He dipped his head to where his nose brushed her throat loving how she tilted her head to the side giving him better access.

"I doubt I'm a threat to either of you," Kagome said try to keep her voice even but knew she had failed as it cracked when saying you.

"And how do we know this?" Yami Bakura asked but the look in his eyes and the way he smirked already said he knew.

"Well," she had to pause and gulp because Ryo had decided to nibble on her neck, "I haven't attacked either of you yet. Plus I don't think I'd let you be getting away with these liberties both of you seem to be taking with my person." She'd like to say she finished her reasoning strong but she didn't as a moan ended her sentence as she let her head fall back on Ryo's shoulder.

"Well, you do seem to make a convincing plea of being no threat to us. So responsive as well," Yami Bakura said and was instantly in front of Kagome pushing her further back into Ryo.

Yami Bakura brought his hands up to where they were wrapped around Kagome's waist and pulled her towards him a bit. This brought Ryo as well since he had his arms wrapped around her from behind. This left her firmly snuggled between the two mails. Yami Bakura went for the opposite side of the neck than the one Ryo was still nibbling on.

'Oh kami' Kagome thought as she clasped onto the male behind her which is all she could reach from where her arms were still being held.

Both males pulled back at the same but each kept a steadying hand on Kagome.

"Wow," was all Kagome got out which caused both males to gain arrogant smirks.

They went from interested in the female in front of them to knowing they wanted her for their own. By her reaction, it would not take much to get her to accept both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Bakura was the first to pull back while leaving Kagome in Ryo's hold. He reached forward and stroked a finger down the side of her cheek causing her to tilt her head into it.

His lips moved as if he was speaking but Kagome couldn't make it out as the darkness around her started to blur. All of a sudden it was like she was floating. She didn't feel Ryo holding her anymore. It was only for a moment though and then she found herself sitting back at a table staring at Yami Bakura.

Once. Twice. Three times she blinked before her focus came back fully. She immediately reached for her coke to take a large gulp. "What was that?" she asked him. She knew it had to have been real as she could still feel their lips on her neck and her cheek still tingled from where he stroked it with his finger.

Yami Bakura swallowed the last of his burger and took a sip of his coke before deciding to answer. "That, my dear," he leaned forward resting his chin on one hand, "was the Shadow Realm." His calculating eyes were watching her carefully and critically.

"The Shadow Realm," Kagome repeated it softly as if talking to herself. "There was nothing there. A space devoid of anything, it was almost suffocating. It was like I was on the border of despair and nothingness," her words were soft as if she was thinking back on the place and trying to study it.

He found himself pleased greatly with this Kagome in front of him. She was beautiful, powerful and smart. He definitely wanted to study her some more and get to know her. She would fit well into his plans. If he had her by his side then he could use her against that blasted Yugi and his spirit. She also had something about her that just called out to him and made him want to dominate and protect her.

"Is this Shadow Realm where you happen to send all your enemies?" she asked once she focused back on him. The only answer she received was a dark smirk but it was enough. A shudder wracked her frame at that. Being left in a place like that would drive anyone insane in a short amount of time. She quickly finished her burger off and crumpled her trash together all the while studying the male in front of her.

"Where is Ryo?" she asked looking him straight in the eyes. She just hoped he didn't say the Shadow Realm. No one deserved to be banished there while someone else hijacked and used their body. 'Though Ryo really didn't seem to mind,' she thought.

"Why, he's right here my dear," Yami Bakura stated as a finger brushed the necklace lying on top of his shirt. He greatly enjoyed the small blush his endearment brought to her face. Her eyes locked onto his necklace and he could see the fascination she held with it. He also knew her next question before she even asked it.

"This is where Ryo stays while I am in control but don't worry, my dear. He's quite comfortable inside of here. We can even share consciousness when we choose to," he chuckled at her relieved expression. It was almost too easy to read her.

"So how do you change back and forth?" she asked. Her powers seeped forward slowly and carefully to try and study the necklace. They tentatively touched it but she was quickly repelled with a slap of darkness. She winced as she found her wrist in a grip and barely caught herself as she found herself hauled out of her seat and towards the alley close to their table. The dark energy swirled dangerously around the man in front of her, keeping her from trying and stopping him. Plus, whatever he tried to pull if she stopped him out in the open, it would draw attention that she didn't need or want.

Once they were deep enough into the alley Yami Bakura wasted no time in pushing Kagome up against the wall. She probably had no idea what the feel of her power brushing up against him had done. The feel of her power brushing against him had set every nerve ending on fire.

"What has gotten into you, Bakura?" Kagome asked after she caught her breath from hitting the wall. This was different than in the Shadow Realm. It wasn't until he had grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand that she began struggling.

"Bakura," she yelped out his name as she found his knee between her legs and he had leaned down and nipped her neck. She felt him begin to suck on her neck and her struggling began to slow. 'What is up with him,' is all she was able to think before a pleasant haze began to overtake her senses. His knee had also come up between her legs pushing her skirt up about her waist and found just the right spot and that's when she lost all rational thought.

Yami Bakura waited until she stopped struggling in his hold before backing off her throat. He watched her face as he continued to grind his knee into her. Her eyes were beginning to flutter and he knew she was close to a release; one that he was going to deny her, for now.

She had completely stopped struggling against him and was now grinding shamelessly against him. It was definitely a sight he wanted to see many times in the future. 'But for now,' he thought while moving his knee away slightly. A sadistic grin appeared on his face at her whine of disappointment.

Kagome whined out and just as suddenly it felt like a bucket of cold water had been dropped over her. Red seeped into her cheeks as she opened her eyes to stare into the sadistically amused ones of Bakura. She went to move her hands to smooth down her skirt but realized her hands were still held above her head.

It took her two tries to ask him why. Her heart was pounding and she could still feel his power dancing across her skin. It was just enough to keep all the nerve endings in her body confused. She was aroused, embarrassed, confused and scared all at once.

"Your powers," he stated while watching her as she tried to calm her body down. He found he didn't want that quite yet. She looked so delicious with her face flushed the way it was.

"My pow…" she was cut off as his lips slammed down on hers. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip as if asking for entrance but she stubbornly kept her lips shut this time. She wanted answers and was determined to get them.

Yami Bakura chuckled as he pulled back. He then rested his forehead against Kagome's while gazing into her eyes. It was fascinating to watch the desire, confusion and determination swirl in them. The desire and confusion was slowly seeping away leaving behind determination. He supposed there would be no harm in humoring her.

"Your powers, my dear, call out to me. Your light is a siren to my darkness. How can I not help but answer," he paused in his answer as he brought his lips to barely brush against hers with her entire focus on him, "the call when you flare your powers so invitingly."

His lips brushed hers in the barest of kisses before he used his tongue to caress her entire bottom lip. He then brushed his lips against hers a few times and found himself amused when she tried to shift and bring herself closer and tempt him into a full kiss.

Kagome found herself wanting to whine at his actions. She wanted him to quit teasing her and kiss her. Each slight brush of his lips was a tease and suddenly she understood. This is what her powers felt like to him. She had unknowingly teased him and now he was returning the favor. 'Damn. How do I even get myself into these situations,' she thought as she allowed her lips to part slightly, hoping it would tempt him into a full kiss.

It worked as he descended on her. A short battle of wills took place as tongues clashed but Yami Bakura quickly won. Something seems to change mid kiss though.

Kagome pulled back in shock as she felt a wave of power and the slight shift of the body in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the differences. "Wow!" she breathed out before she was pulled into a kiss but this time by Ryo.

Ryo was highly amused with Kagome and excited. So few recognized when he shifted so he was happy she could. They would have to leave the alley soon and he wanted a chance to kiss Kagome as well so he had taken back control of his body. Yami Bakura had handed over control quite easily this time though he wasn't going to complain. He did wonder what he was planning though but found he didn't want to focus on that too much. Not with a very willing Kagome kissing him.

Kagome had to admit that Ryo was just as good a kisser as Bakura. While he wasn't as rough, he was as passionate and dominating as Bakura was. When he pulled back she began studying him, noting the differences between Ryo and Yami Bakura. She couldn't stop herself as she brought a hand up and threaded it through his long hair. It was as soft as it looked.

Ryo pulled back from Kagome slowly as found himself slightly disappointed as her hand slid from his hair. He then straightened his clothes and helped her smooth hers down.

It was only now that everything calmed down that Kagome felt her face flush as Ryo hooked her arm in his and began walking out of the alley. She waited until they were clear of the alley and walking down the street before deciding to talk to him. It was only then that she realized how oddly calm she had been about all of this but then again it wasn't stranger than time travel and the necklace didn't shock her too much considering her history with the Shikon jewel.

"So, Ryo," she paused for a moment unsure of which question to ask first, "how long have you had Yami Bakura with you?" she decided to ask that one first.

Ryo glanced at the female beside him and decided it wouldn't hurt to answer her, "We've been together for almost two years now."

"How long have you gotten along," she asked. It wasn't hard to assume he probably wasn't happy with a spirit taking him over at first. 'Unless he invited him,' she thought.

"You are quite perceptive, Kagome, but to answer your question it did take us a few months to come to an agreement with each other," he answered. He found he enjoyed her perceptiveness whereas in others it would hinder his plans. It had taken him a while but the spirit and he had finally reached an agreement.

"It must have been difficult learning to cope with a spirit with such power inside of you," she stated.

"You sound as if you have personal experience with that but Yami Bakura didn't sense anyone else within you," he said while looking down at the smaller woman. He didn't miss her blush as she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Is that how you spotted what I was so quickly? Have you been possessed before?" He questioned her and made sure to watch her closely. While he wasn't as vicious or as serious as the spirit inside of him, he was genuinely curious about her answer to the questions.

"Actually yeah," she brought a finger up to scratch her cheek in embarrassment, "I have been possessed before. That was part of how I recognized you. The other reason is because I am a priestess with the real powers of one." She looked up at him curiously after her explanation. Part of her was curious to see if he would believe her but with his own powers and spirit possession he most likely would.

"A priestess," he stated while looking down at her. He didn't realize they had both stopped in the middle of the street to stare at each other until someone brushed by him. He started them walking again and thought over what he had heard about the powers of a Japanese priestess. "Were you raised on a shrine then? Does everyone in your family have these powers?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that. "My grandpa wishes he had my power but surprisingly no one in my family has shown powers for a few generations. I'm the first, that we know of, in about four or five generations," she figured she could be honest with him to an extent.

"And your brother? Was that just your power surrounding him?" at her curious look he elaborated that they looked enough alike to be siblings.

"Yeah, that was my power. We aren't from here so I wanted to keep track of him. What about you? Do you live around here or are you here for the tournament as well?" she asked.

"I live here and go to school here. I will be entering the tournament along with several others whom you will probably meet very soon. Are you familiar with the game?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know much about dueling. Souta is the one obsessed with it. I watched him play with a few friends but from I understand their will be holographic technology involved in this tournament. I decided to tag along to cheer him on and see what it was all about. He was excited to come here. Something about meeting some famous, top duelist," she told him.

Ryo couldn't help but laugh. It had to have been fate for her to cross his path. "And what duelist was he interested in meeting?" he asked even though he could probably already guess.

"Hmmm, let me think," she said tapping her chin in though. She glanced around quickly and was shocked to find she was closer to her hotel. They had left one side of the city and were almost several blocks over. "Ah! Now I remember the names. One was a Yugi Muto and the other a Seto Kaiba. Why did we come this way Ryo?" she asked.

"I thought you would enjoy some ice cream or a slice of cake after the lunch we just ate. My treat of course and I guess I can tell you what I know about Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba since I have battled both of them in a duel. It should be an interesting conversation for our first date. Don't you think?" he asked.

Kagome found herself in front of a bakery. She just had to go in because it smelled so good and then what he said hit her. "Wait, a date! Who said we were dating?"

Ryo took the arm he had been holding and dropped it. He then pulled Kagome to where she was standing in front of him. His finger under her chin forced her eyes to meet his. "Would you truly turn me down if I were to ask you out on date?" He was curious about how she would answer that.

Kagome swallowed thickly while trying to keep eye contact with Ryo. "No. I would not have turned you down at all but being asked would have still been nice," she finished her statement by poking him in the chest with a finger.

Her breathe hitched when a smile spread across Ryo's face and his eyes seemed warmer somehow. She felt him grab both hands gently and bring them to where they were between them.

"Kagome," he paused to kiss both of her hands, "would you allow me the honor of courting you and our first date could be here at this bakery?" Not only did he kiss the backs of her hands but his hands were now moving up until he had his hands wrapped around her. He then leaned in closer to her and laid a few kisses along her jaw line all the way up to her ear lobes.

"Yes," was all she managed to breathe out.


End file.
